


Realisation

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Letters are one of the few things that get George through the war





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: How about a George Luz request where from the get go he’s always telling the others about her since they’re best friends and he doesn’t realise he loves her, until a little while later after bountiful teasing and revelations xxx - anon

It had been two weeks of hard training at Toccoa, George had already made friends with most of the guys in his barracks. Training had been so hard everyone just collapsed onto the bed at the end of the day, but now they were getting used to the intensive level of exercise and were now staying up gathered around a game of poker.

He had been dealt a pretty bad hand but he only played to stay in the conversation, that day mail had been delivered to camp and almost all the boys got letters from back home. You were his best friend back in Rhode Island, joined at the hip the two of you went everywhere together and it was a sad thought that he wouldn’t see you for possibly years between training and the war.

Still, his spirits had been lifted when a letter got dropped on his bed and he saw the familiar scrawl of your handwriting across the envelope.

George,

How’s training so far? Rhode Island is pretty fucking boring without you but you already guessed that. I hope you’re not causing too much trouble over there, don’t want the guys in your company to smother you in your sleep for not shutting your mouth once in awhile. I’ve been tempted to do so many times in our years as friends and I would be downright pissed if one of those guys got the jump on the task I already claimed as mine.

Jokes aside I hope you’re doing okay, I heard that army food is gross so I might be able to scrounge up some chocolate and whatnot to send over to you in the next few weeks. Your family is doing fine and the streets a lot quieter without you, I hope you can find time to get away before you ship out but I understand if you can’t.

How are the guys in your company? Are they nice?

I’m running out of space here so make sure you write back and tell me everything that’s happened whilst you’re over there.

Love, Y/N xxx

The guys were going round talking about their wives and sweethearts back home. George was next to Muck who was on about some girl called Faye Tanner, suddenly all eyes were on him, “What about you, Luz?”

“What?” he asked around the smoke in his mouth.

“You got a girl back home?” someone asked him.

You instantly flashed up in his mind but George pushed that away, “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’.

“I saw you get a letter earlier, who’s it off?” Perconte asked.

“Y/N,” George answered casually.

Some whistles could be heard around the barracks, “Ah, the infamous Y/N. Who is she?” Muck asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Since arriving George had mentioned you to the guys several times. For example when they talked about back home you popped up in 98% of his stories, or he would make off hand comments under his breath such as ‘Y/N would have gotten that joke’. He didn’t even realise he was doing it but the rest of the guys in Easy had done. “She’s my best friend back home,” he explained casually with a shrug.

“That all?” Perconte smirked.

“Yes,” George rolled his eyes, “Believe it or not Perco but it’s possible to have a platonic relationship with a girl who isn’t your mother.”

The guys around him laughed and Perco glared half heartedly, they moved on to some of the others about dames back home and George settled back into his seat.

—

A few weeks later a small parcel was given to him, George unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside were a few chocolate bars, cartons of cigarettes, a comic book and a letter.

George,

Glad to hear you’re doing okay and that the guys you’re with are alright. Gosh, your CO sounds like a dick. Am I allowed to say that? Technically he isn’t my CO but don’t the army read these letters, would this get you in trouble? If it does, sorry.

George snorted as he read that and rolled his eyes fondly, reading on.

I packed in a few of the things I thought you’d be missing over there so I thought I should let you know you are now indebted to me forever. Y’know that kid from the year above us who lived down the street, Brandon? He’s still in town because he’s 4F, he asked me out to go dancing this Saturday. I agreed seeing as I have nothing else to do with you gone but he seems nice, I think you’d like him.

Stay safe and don’t cause too much trouble.

Love, Y/N xxx

George frowned as he read over that last paragraph again and again. Who the hell was Brandon? You deserved way better than some 4F guy who probably couldn’t even dance.

“What’s got you looking so down?” Lipton asked from the bed next to his as he polished his boots.

George flicked his eyes up, “Nothing,” he said quietly.

Lipton gave him a look that had George turning to him with a sigh, “Y/N’s going out dancing with some guy.”

Lipton raised an eyebrow, “So? I thought you were just friends?”

“We are,” George said defensively.

“Why you upset about it then?” Lipton eyed George.

George shrugged, “She deserves better than a 4F she ain’t ever talked to before.”

“What like you?” Lipton asked straight up.

“No!” George exclaimed, blushing a little. “She’s just my friend, I only want what’s best for her.”

“Whatever you say,” Lipton said unconvinced and got up to check on the other guys.

—

Another few months passed by at Toccoa, he got letters from you every other week or so and he would write you back each time. Much to his dismay you had gone out with that Brandon guy for a month before he got a letter saying you had ended things with him but you didn’t tell him why, George was happy with this development and didn’t question it further.

They only had a month left at Toccoa and everyone was glad to be moving away from it, they were out on a rare weekend pass at a local bar. The place was crammed full and it was hard to find a seat, George was squashed in between Toye and Malarkey while the rest of the guys were sat round the tables they had pushed together.

He was three beers in and slightly tipsy, he was telling the guys a story over the loud din of the bar and had everyone in tears of laughter. “So by this point Y/N distracting the teacher and I’m climbing out of the classroom window when my trousers get caught and I’m trapped half out the window. The teacher is so done with Y/N’s shit so he’s about to turn round and see me and Y/N ‘accidently’ knocks the guys hot coffee off his desk and all down him. By now I’ve gotten out the window and Y/N’s running away. Moral of the story boys: don’t bring an avocado to your math teacher and suggest he use it as a face mask.”

Everyone was in stitches by the end of his story, “Y/N, that’s your girlfriend, ain’t it?” Guarnere asked.

George shook his head, “Nah, she’s just my friend.”

“So she single then? Is she hot” Cobb shouted from across the table.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Cobb,” George glared.

The guys let out chuckles and whistle, “She may not be his girlfriend but he wants her to be,” Toye laughed from beside him.

George shoved him lightly, “Shuddup, no I don’t,” yes you do, a voice rang in his head.

—

They shipped out for England, George hadn’t been able to make it back to Rhode Island before he left, he hadn’t seen you in a year and he missed you a lot. He still got letters each week but now it would take even longer because it had to cross an ocean.

Y/N,

We’re in England now and Sobel has been transferred. They say we’re gonna make the jump soon and don’t tell anyone but I’m a little scared about it. Doing the practice jumps was fine but this time it’ll be for real.

I miss having you around and I miss Rhode Island but the guys here are like my family now so don’t worry about me - I’m getting by. They say the war will be over by Christmas so make sure you don’t skip out of getting me a Christmas present, I’ll see if I can get you anything from over here in Europe.

Hope to see you soon.

Love, George xxx

—

He didn’t get the next letter until they were back in England after invading Normandy and taking Carentan.

George,

I suspect you won’t get this letter until after you make your jump so I suppose giving you good luck would be futile, still I’ll send it anyway. Your family is doing alright, they miss you a lot but they’re doing fine.

Y’know how I always said I wanted to help out with the war too, and you laughed and said even if they let women in the army I couldn’t do a push up to save my life? Well, you were right. But I found a way to help out, I’m helping sell war bonds.

Okay, I’m not really selling them, they’ve got some guys over from the pacific and hot shot rich desk jockeys doing the actual selling. Technically I’m there to look pretty and be extra persuasion for these old men to give us their money. But a lot of the time I end up talking to their wives and getting on their good sides who will then convince their husbands to give money to the cause, so I like to thinking I’m helping out in my own little way.

The papers are only talking about the war, most of them are trying to keep morale high but I know it must be tough for you out there. Stay safe and make it home, okay, George?

Love, Y/N xxx

—

Bastogne was colder than any place he had ever been in his life, it was miserable and rations were low. They couldn’t drop in any supplies because of the fog and what they were dishing up as food was disgusting.

Morale had dropped to a low and George was trying to keep everyone’s spirits up while he froze his ass off. Thankfully, somebody had delivered a batch of mail to the front lines and everyone was opening up letters from their loved ones that they hadn’t heard from in weeks.

George was in a fox hole with Muck, Penkala and Malarkey. All of them were reading over letters they had got from back home while trying to stay as warm as they could without winter clothing, a scruffy beard has grown on his face and his hair flopped down over his eyes.

“Who’s your letter off?” Malarkey asked, already having finished his letter whilst George was still trying to open his letter with shaky numb fingers from the cold.

“Y/N,” George said, finally tearing the paper open.

Before he could get his hand in and unfold your letter it had been grabbed out of his hand by Muck. “Hey,” he yelled in protest and reached over to grab it back but Muck held it out of reach.

“George,” Muck began to read out and George huffed angrily but let Muck continue on because he was too cold to waste energy on getting it back.

“It’s almost Christmas and the war isn’t over, honestly, no surprise there. Don’t fret though, I didn’t forget your present and took the initiative to send you a present as I’m fairly sure you won’t get another letter off me before the actual day.”

Skip passed Malarkey the envelope he had put in his lap, Malarkey tipped it out and two packs of smokes and a chocolate bar fell out. He handed them over to Luz who put them in his pocket to keep safe, he knew he would probably end up sharing them all out anyway.

“It’s not a lot, I know, but it was all I could fit in the envelope. I hope you’re keeping safe out there and the rest of the guys are too, as safe as you can be whist on the front lines. Home is really dull without you here to crack jokes at everyone, the only people in town are the old disapproving ones.

Merry Christmas and all that stuff. You better stay alive, hopefully this war will end soon and you can come home.

Love, Y/N xxx,” Skip finished reading and looked over at George who was huddled up as best as he could in his coat, “She sounds nice.”

“It’s cause she is.”

Malarkey chuckled and looked over at the letter Skip was holding, “Three kisses, man, you sure you two aren’t together.”

“She always puts that,” George shrugged.

“Which only further helps our case,” Penkala grinned.

George rolled his eyes, “You guys seriously don’t believe me after all these years?”

“You talk about her more than Skip talks about Faye,” Malarkey pointed out and Skip nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Ah, yes, sweet Faye Tanner. How is she?” George asked.

“Perfect, and don’t change the subject,” Skip shot George a look.

“What does Y/N look like?” Penkala asked with genuine curiosity and not teasing like Muck and Malarkey.

Malarkey nodded, “Yeah, Luz, you talk about her so much and we don’t even know what she looks like.”

George hesitated for a moment, then pulled out the small polaroid he had been carrying around with him since Toccoa. He passed it over and the guys took it, the picture was creased and a little torn round the edges but it was still in an okay condition. In the picture it was you and George at the fair with his arm slung over your shoulder, the two of you grinning like idiots with half eaten ice creams in your hands.

He still remembered that day, it had been just a few weeks before he enlisted. The two of you had gone to the travelling fair that stopped in your town each year, it had been one of the hottest days in the year but he didn’t mind.

“She’s pretty,” Penkala said and the others made noises of agreement. For some reason George couldn’t quite place he had two thoughts at the exact same time, one was ‘obviously, of course she is’ and the other was ‘you better not be interested in her.’

“I know,” was what he settled on.

The photo and letter got handed back to him and he put them in his inside pocket along with the other letters you had sent him, he kept them close to him lest he lose them if he put them anywhere else.

He made his way back over to his own foxhole later that night and tried to get some sleep, all he could think about was you. Endless thoughts of you swirled around his brain, you before he left the war, your hugs, your laugh, your smile, he thought about you with that Brandon guy and he thought about what it would be like when he finally made it home to you. The thoughts progressed into nightmares, you were here in Bastogne and you were injured, dying and he couldn’t do anything for you. He woke with a jolt and it took a moment for him to realise it was just a dream.

It was in that moment that George realised he truly couldn’t go on without you. He didn’t want to live a life where you weren’t by his side, whether that was because you were bleeding out in the Ardennes or because you were married to someone else. It was in that moment that George realised he was truly and irrevocably, head over heels in love with you.

—

George didn’t share this revelation with anyone but he suspected that the others had caught on to the fact that he had. Muck and Penkala got hit, Guarnere, Toye and Buck got taken off the line and Dike was always missing. The only thing keeping him sane was the driving force that he had to make it home to you, he had to get out of this shit hole so he could make it back to Rhode Island.

—

The war was over, he didn’t have to jump into Japan and he was going home. George bounced his leg up and down on the train as it brought him closer and closer to Rhode Island, he held the old polaroid of you and him in his hands.

It had been taken close to three years ago now, he wondered how much you would have changed since the last time he saw you. God knows he had changed.

The train journey was a few hours and he sat alone the whole time, he had a lot on his mind. For example, how the hell was he going to tell you how he felt about you? He had been thinking this over and over since he realised it and nothing felt right.

His train slowed down as it neared his station and George stood up and flung his bag over his shoulder, you were out on the station waiting to pick him up. He had a whole speech planned out in his head, but the second he saw you on the platform he was speechless.

If it was possible you looked even more beautiful and radiant than when he had left you. A second later you spotted him and your face lit up, “George!” you yelled excited and pushed your way through the crowd to get to him.

When you were in reach you flung yourself at him and through your arms round his neck. George dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you into the air and buried his face in the crook of your neck.

He couldn’t believe it, he was here and this was real. You were real. He was finally home.

George set you down and pulled back a few centimetres, then surged forward and kissed you with all he had. You were a little shocked but you soon sunk into it and kissed him back, tangling your fingers in his hair.

“I love you,” George panted breathless when you pulled away for air.

You looked up into his warm brown eyes and grinned, “I love you, too.”


End file.
